


The Travels of Magpies

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finrod ventures forth to find his cousin and bring him back to Valinor.He's mainly interested in the first goal.





	The Travels of Magpies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdleLeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/gifts).



Finrod approached the house he had been looking for, glancing through the windows at the harp sitting by the kitchen table, the engravings worn away by time but still present. He knocked on the door and waited.

“Findaráto,” Maglor said, pulling his cousin into the house. “You’ve always choosen the worst times to travel.”

“Makalaurë.” Finrod moved closer, pulling his cloak off his hair as he stepped out of the snow. “This hardly even counts compared to some of the other weather I’ve been in.”

Maglor reached out and took the cloak off Finrod’s shoulders, hanging it by the door to dry. “I was surprised when the news came from Círdan that the Valar had decided to allow any elves to come back. After all, I believe we went into exile once before for refusing their orders to stay.”

“They granted me permission to come find you and bring you back to Valinor, to face judgment. Elrond pled on your behalf, and I believe Ingwë made the case that even Morgoth was granted a second chance.” Finrod shrugged. “I am unsure which of the two convinced Manwë, but he agreed you deserved a chance to come back.”

“That is considerate of him, to think that I at least deserve to be treated as fairly as his brother was.” Maglor gestured. “And why were you the one to come find me, cousin?”

Finrod grinned. Maglor was reminded of far too many times of Finrod’s childhood, when that grin had been the only warning sign of an impending rock climbing expedition or theft from the palace kitchen. “They thought I would be the most in accordance with their wishes.”

“Are you?” Maglor asked, lifting an eyebrow. “Or is this one of those cases where you sneak out of Valinor, wanting your own lands, and four ages later I still hear songs of the brave and selfless Finrod? Not that they’re not true, but they’re hardly the entire story.”

“Perhaps my wishes overlap with the Valar’s,” Finrod said. “Though I assume from your phrasing that you haven’t been adding to the tales of my heroism with your own songs.”

“Sadly, the tale of Finrod the brave but also prone to smuggling jewels from Valinor and writing very bad poetry did not go over as well as the other odes to you.” Maglor motioned towards the table, where Finrod saw a decanter of wine. “It’s an excellent vintage, if you wish to see what you can add to the annals of poetry for the ages.”

“I will leave that to you, if you do not mind.” Finrod laughed. “As for the jewels, at least I could pay for others to help me construct my kingdom.”

“You could, little magpie, and yet my brothers and I are the ones who go down in history as the only ones among the Noldor to be obsessed with jewels.” Maglor rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you didn’t have them stuffed in your cheeks like a squirrel.”

“There are other things I prefer to have stuffed in my mouth than jewels, as I’m sure you remember.” Finrod grinned and moved towards a chair, collapsing onto it, stretching his legs up to rest on the table.

Maglor pushed his legs off, before taking a seat himself. “I recall you liking those little sour candies you had sent from Doriath.”

Finrod laughed again. “Is that all you can remember me liking, cousin? The years must have dulled your memory.”

“Perhaps they did,” Maglor said. “You will have to remind me of what I’ve forgotten.”

“I will,” Finrod promised, lips curled upwards. “It will be my pleasure to do so.”

 Maglor laughed, before reaching over to press a quick kiss to Finrod’s cheek. “I take it my brothers’ actions have not dulled all your affection for me.”

“You are as blunt as ever, when you wish to be,” Finrod said. “Did you think that they would have, when Alquolandë did not?”

“I dared not presume what your feelings would be,” Maglor answered. “It did not seem worthwhile, especially when word came you were reborn in Valinor and I was to remain here or in the Halls for eternity.”

“Valinor is boring now,” Finrod said, forcing the conversation to move forwards. He poured a glass of wine for himself, handing a second one to Maglor, . “Without most of our family reborn, very little happens.”

“After the First Age, one would think you would be happy for a boring life,” Maglor said. “Did you not get enough excitement fighting Sauron?”

“That was an entirely different kind of excitement from what your brothers and you caused, at least most of the time.” Finrod sipped at his wine, staring at Maglor. “Besides, you know me. I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you if I minded the chance that I would be killed by a dark lord or have to deal with your brothers going after me. Of course, given how they reacted when they were told in the Halls about our relationship, they might have left me alone if they had known.”

“They might have, though I wouldn’t put too much trust in them not doing things merely because I would wish them to not do whatever it is,” Maglor said. “You said you were bored in Valinor.”

“Yes,” Finrod answered, leaning over against Maglor, causing his chair to wobble dangerously.

Maglor reached up and wrapped his arm around Finrod. “One of these days, you’re going to knock us both out of our chairs.”

“Perhaps you should get better chairs,” Finrod said. “I’m not sure these aren’t the same chairs you had in the First Age.”

Maglor poked Finrod in the side. “You know they’re not.”

Finrod grinned again.

Maglor rolled his eyes, pushing Finrod’s chair into a sturdier position. “If you were bored in Valinor, does that mean you would not be opposed to spending more time here before we went back?”

Finrod shook his head. “I had hoped to have a chance to see more of these lands before we sailed back. Elrond mentioned his daughter’s lands and how they already have plans to reclaim Sauron’s lands from the destruction. I met the two Hobbits as well, we could go see their lands if you wouldn’t mind. Artanis mentioned-”

Maglor burst out laughing. “We can go see all of those lands, though for now perhaps we could spend time here in the house before we venture forth.”

“Oh,” Finrod said, looking at Maglor.

“Yes, ‘oh’.” Maglor leaned over Finrod. “I believe you promised to remind me of several things. Perhaps we should begin with those before we start planning our travels.”

Finrod nodded. “We should.”

“My bed is in the next room.” Maglor went to stand, before Finrod pushed him back down in the chair.

“Who says we need a bed for this?” Finrod said, reaching up to tug Maglor’s hair and hold him close while they kissed.

 


End file.
